memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Piece of the Action
| date = 2268 | stardate = 4598.0 | episode = 2x20 | production = 6149-49 | air date = | story = | teleplay = & | director = | novelization = Star Trek 4 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel8.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 8 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = ISBN 0-553-12022-0 | pages = | comic = no }} "A Piece of the Action" was the 49th episode produced of Star Trek: The Original Series and was released during the show's second season, first airing on . The teleplay was written by & and directed by . It was novelized in Star Trek 4 by James Blish and adapted as a fotonovel in . Description ;Fotonovel introduction :Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock are trapped on the planet Sigma Iotia II. :A planet that has patterned its entire culture after the gangland style life of the Chicago mobs of the 1920s. :Where arguments are settled by shoot-outs, leaders are called Bosses and enemies are outfitted with cement overshoes. :When Kirk and Spock are given an offer they can't refuse, the Feds are cut in for… A Piece of the Action. Summary Episode log entries ;Ship's log. : Mister Spock reporting. Incredible as it seems, Doctor McCoy and I are once again prisoners of the chief criminal boss of a society patterned after old Earth gangsters. '' Fotonovel log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 4598.0.'' : In response to a conventional radio signal transmitted one hundred years before by the , shortly before being lost with all hands, we are en route for Sigma Iotia II, an inhabited planet on the outer reaches of the galaxy. ;Ship's log, stardate 4598.2. : Chief Engineer Scott recording. The captain, first officer and chief surgeon have beamed to the planet. We have received a transmission from someone calling himself Bela Okmyx who demands a ransom of one hundred type 1 hand phasers in return for the lives of our landing party. We have been given eight hours in which to comply. ;Personal journal, Capt. James T. Kirk, stardate 4598.7. : We have left orbit around Sigma Iotia II and thanks to a remedy known to Bones and Scotty, have recovered from the effects of Mr. Okmyx's drinking stuff. The Iotians, however, will need more time to recover from the effects of The Book. A culture can bend only so fast without breaking. Inevitably, I am moved to speculate upon the dangers of limited cultural influence and the effects certain other books might have had. There was something pathetic yet appealing about their technology. References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • Kalo • Karf • James T. Kirk • Jojo Krako • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • • Tony Lubocq (aka Sonny) • Leonard McCoy • • Bela Oxmyx • Montgomery Scott • Slugo • Spock • Swensen • Tepo • Nyota Uhura • Cirl the Knife Novelization characters :Kalo • Karf • James T. Kirk • Jojo Krako • Leonard McCoy • • Bela Okmyx • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Tepo • Nyota Uhura • Cirl the Knife Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Sigma Iotia II Races and cultures :Human • Iotian • Vulcan Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer • Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Related media * A Little More Action (Strange New Worlds IV short story) * Legal Action (Strange New Worlds V short story) * A Piece of the Pie (Strange New Worlds VI short story) * A Piece of Reaction (Star Trek Unlimited 10) * 25th Anniversary (NES) Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "By Any Other Name". Images a Piece of the Action.jpg bela Oxmyx 2268.jpg chicago Mobs of the Twenties.jpg zabo.jpg ent1701blish4corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. ent1701blish4corgiNEW.jpg|''Enterprise''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. mccoyBlish4corgi.jpg|McCoy. ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2